joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay: The Apocalian-Antiquian War
(This roleplay is invite-only.) This backstory depicts the events that occurred during the war between the warrior race Apocalians and the pacifistic spellcasting race Antiquians or Ancients. The Apocalian-Antiquian War is a war between the forces of the Apocalian tyrant Snowstorm and the Antiquians led by the primary Four Ancient Kings. They have battled for many years after Snowstorm entered Antiquus through interstellar travel or some form of massive power. Note: The Antiquian Astral Sphere is not yet present that time. It was created by Patel and with the assistance of the other Ancient Kings after the war. Plot Many years ago, Snowstorm the Conqueror entered Antiquus to conquer it as one of his new military base camps. He invaded the planet usually at dawn, tore through the groggy ranks and managed to construct outposts for the shelter of his forces. For the Ancient Kings, this situation is very alarming. In order to stop the madness, they made various strategies, simulations, and assessments of the current situation. However, Snowstorm proved himself to possess god-like powers. Will the Ancient Kings stop Snowstorm and his forces? Otherwise, things would be hopeless for them. Users RPC - Roleplay Page Creator; IU - Invited User *Josh the Hedgehog (RPC) *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM (RPC) *Spongebob100 (IU) Characters JTH's Characters Heroes *Josh the Hedgehog *Thomas the Echidna *Jetris the Hedgehawk *Louie the Fox *Flare the Hedgedragon *Rey the Hedgedragon *Arthur the Hedgehog Neutral *Altairius the Cat *Vegaea the Cat *Megresiel the Echidna *Alcalaid the Fox Villains *Aeron the Hedgebat *Skyflame the Hawk DARKEST's Characters Heroes * Apocalian Light halflings Villains * Snowstorm the Conqueror * The Darkness * Dromeostorm the Dromeosaur Halfbreed (Youngling but travels with his father) SB100's Characters Heroes *???? Villains *???? Rules *Any participants of the roleplay are NOT allowed to do any form of godmodding, like: **'Godmoding' - abnormally overpowered characters, especially heroes (in this RP, Snowstorm is normally OP, since he's a villain and they are usually stronger than the heroes, well, obviously!) **'Powerplaying' - passively controlling characters of others (and even actively) **'Metagaming' - using out-of character knowledge to "predict the future" **'Twinking' - having an overpowered character (usually a hero) as some kind of VERY unique character (like he/she is the only one who can damage a villain normally) **'Cheesing' - acquiring an item or equipment out of nowhere without prior info in order to solve a certain problem easily **'Auto-hitting' - example of powerplaying; your character'' cannot'' miss even a single attack **'Speedhacking' - initiating an action (usu. attacks and combo stuff) that takes a long time to finish, which is indicated by numerous lines, to the extent that other characters (besides yours) are left off **'Constant Dodging '- your character cannot be hit even by a single attack *''NO'' sensual content (hugging is allowed). *''Keep'' this roleplay PG-13. *''NO ''extreme gore. Roleplay 'Part 1: The Primary Assault' Year 1945 A transdimensional rift opens via hitler's teleportation technology and a dark aura emanates from the portal. : Look at that...! : What's that? : Some sort of a dark hole, I guess. : (senses a malefic presence) Hm?! Hey, we've got to get out of this place. There's someone very, very powerful emerging from the-- : No! It's too late! (is in fear) A body flies out the portal and lands infront of them :(Groans) my king did it, the spell worked : ... King?! : It's an.... Apocalian! How did you, of all people, enter our haven?! The Apocalian Shapeshifter grabs the 1st citizen and tosses him into the vortex before it closes : You... monsters!!!! (voice fades) : soon we will invade (Looks at the second civilian) too bad you won't live to rat us out (attacks and disembowels the civilian) : Gwwahk! (falls on the ground) "How dare you pester us, you unforgiving fool!" a shout was heard from afar. Suddenly, sharp wind blades fell from the sky and rained down upon the assailant. The shifter tries to escape but his tail is caught on the blade, so he left to detach from it so that he will not be interrogated. : (lands on the ground) Now where have those pestilent beasts gone to? The shifter manages to blend into the Ventilussian society but he heads to the nearest guard post. The first Ventilussian citizen arrives to Apocalia at the feet of their tyrant King Snowstorm and the feared Dark Legion. : What the-- A Dark legion Solder growls and kicks the Citizens leg in, they all hear the bone snap : Waaghk! Gaagh... You accursed... monsters.. You'll pay! : Weaklings, we attack ahead of schedual (Opens a Mega Rift) : (sees the rift) Again?! The marching of an army was felt and the vibrations say this is a strong fighting force and they are coming : Now there they are. I hope we have the latest tech to even the odds... (zooms to Thunderous Tornado Castle) The Dark Legion soldiers form their ranks, preparing to attack. : (Walks out of the Portal, his son Dromeo on his shoulder) We take the city as a base camp, no survivors In Thunderous Tornado Castle... : (flies toward the king of Ventilus and lands on the carpet, bowing low) Sire, the Apocalians have come to invade us! : Those savages? Hmph. Tell me where the Nexus Rift is located. : It's in Ventilus Grasslands, sire. And the Apocalians coming out are so many. : Oh? Then we need further assistance.. (calls for the other Ancient Kings) With Snowstorm's armada... The soldiers destroy homes and families Suddenly, fireballs from the sky fall down upon the soldiers, then followed wind blades. Snowstorm freezes the attacks and uses Ice arrows on them "You can't freeze this!" a shout was heard behind Snowstorm. A red-cloaked fox releases a large stream of flames from his mouth at the ice-type tyrant. Snowstorm:(smirks and throws demon blasts at him also taking a hit) The fox produces a phoenix aura, flies above Snowstorm and flings multiple fireballs at the Dark Legion. An Ancient King zooms towards Snowstorm at supersonic speeds and swings his Ancientcalibur at him with full force. Snowstorm: (grabs the king by the neck, the area around his pupils turns black and charges a Dark Sphere and throws it at the Fox) The fox got blown away, but manages to float. "Ghh... He's tough, I say." He looks at the sky, but there is no sun there. "How long...?" ???: You underestimate me! (teleports behind Snowstorm and swings his Ancientcalibur at blinding speed) The storm clouds begin to cover the sky The fox notices the sky getting angry. "This is ironic. Josh, something's ominous!" Snowstorm:(laughs through the blood coming out his mouth) a demon arm bites ??? arm Josh: What the?! (bitten) Gah! (jumps back and swings his Ancientcalibur upwards the demon) the blade seems to phase through the arm (Seeing that its made of pure darkness, you can't hurt the night) Josh: (increases concentration) If that's the case... Ancientcaliburlight! (infuses his Ancientcalibur with its innate light energy and spins, flipping continuously while swinging his sword at the demon multiple times) Snowstorm: (Roars) a small, energenic being attacks Josh swift and deadly Jetris: (runs toward the small being) Earthen Camo. (slams the ground, causing Josh to fall from a hole then the hole closes) Rock Shield! (fortifies his defense) Josh: Find me if you can! A pair of Draconic hybrids unleash fire breath, scorching the land ???: Hey you, fakers! (flies with his dragon wings and releases a beam of pressured water at the hybrids) They fall on spikes and are impaled ??? #2: Rey, dodge! Rey: Got it, bro. (flies to the sky) Flare: Combustion Roar! (releases a stream of flames at the soldiers) Dozens are killed but more seem to pour out of the rift Rey: More from the Nexus Rift! The fox lands on the ground, while on a stance. Louie: I got it. Dragon Flame Nuke: Flare-Type! (throws a fireball at the rift) The fireball explodes, creating a dome of flames. the sun begins to rise and Snowstorm begins to burn, ordering a retreat Josh: (comes out of a magic circle and extends his arms) Halt the attack. Louie, Thomas, Jetris, Rey, and Flare: (they stop their attacks) Josh: (desummons Ancientcalibur) Observe their movements very carefully, especially its headhunter; they might counterattack in a minute. Several Beings appear in a flash of bright light The Ancient Kings cover their eyes from the light. Josh: What on Antiquus is that...? they are apocalians but a force of light Rey: Hey, those are Apocalians! Flare: But they're not black... Lightling:(Pulls out a Bow and light arrows firing them on the Dark Legion) Josh: Allies. Assist them! The Ancient Kings begin to assist the Lightlings with elemental attacks. Flare: You know what to do, Rey. Rey: Leave it to me, brother! Flare and Rey both released a large stream of flames at the Dark Legion. Lightlings fire beams of light at snowstorm causing him to burn more. Josh: (conjures wind blades in the air) Haah! The wind blades charge towards Snowstorm. A darkling takes the hit for his king being torn to shreds Snowstorm: growls and falls back to the rift) Apocalian Lightling Archer: (Turns to look at Josh, Flare and Rey) Thank you Ancient ones (Kneels) Josh: You're welcome. Flare and Rey: Same here. the other lightlings kneel before them Archer: This time we must take the battle to them Jetris: I concur. Josh: We must devise various strategies that can impede all their assaults. Archer: I say we make a full frontal assault on the capital Bladesmen: No, Attacking the capital is a fools mission, the darkness there is so thick you can cut it with a blade. Category:Roleplays